Naruto's road to becoming a god
by DomoD
Summary: My first FanFic Were naruto and kut rama team up to bcome gods to prtect the world
**Chapter 1-Inner awakening**

 **This is my first FanFic soooo i hope you enjoy**

 **"Thoughts in mindscape"**

 **All Beasts speaking**

 _Thoughts_

 **A.N.- I writing this while watching Naruto lol**

 **CHAPTER 1 - INNER AWAKENING**

 **OCT 10**

It was a cold night in Konoha and if one listed carefully you could hear the beginning of a gathering. The Villiers were speaking about a demon; He dies tonight said the villager who seemed to be in charge. Yeah! yelled all the villagers. Time for that demon to die, said one villager. Time to avenge the yond amine homage.

Apartment in the civilian district

Come out Your demon! It is time for you to die you demon. Please leave me alone I didn't do anything! And I won't come out so just leave me alone! Were in let's get him! N-n-no please j-just leave me alone. One villager broke a bottle and stab him with while the other stabbed stabbed him a kitchen knife, after they finished stabbing him they threw him thru the window. Let him bleed to death the ninja will come to check up on him soon. good riddance one villager said after he spat on Naruto's bleeding body.

Drip drip

 **Naruto wake up Naruto wake up or you are going to DIE!**

Huh were am I

 **You are in your mindscape**

Why is my mindscape a sewer and who are you and what are you doing in my mindscape? Why am I here? Just give me answers!

 **Slow down Naruto I will answer all your questions, first I am the kyubi second I was put in here by your precious yondamine Hokage! As for why your mindscape is a sewer I do not it is your mindscape! Wait why are you not terrified I am the might nine tailed fox.**

I am not afraid of you because you are like me hated by everybody.

 **Yes, but they treat me like they do because of me. the Kyubi said with a sad expression.**

You didn't want to be sealed in me the yondamine hokage put you inside of here.

Naruto it is time for you to know the truth. said a voice from nowhere.

What where is that voice coming from?

 **I don't know but I have a hunch.**

I said it said the yondamine hokage said as he appeared from nowhere.

What are you doing? her get out of my mind! Naruto it is ok I am here to help. Said the yondamine hokage with a smile. But why did you do it you sealed, actually I never got you name Kyubi. **My-my name you want to know my name?** yeah of course I do you do have a name don't you. **Yeah I do it's just that no one except my creator has ever cared about my name, but my name is Kurama I am the eldest of all the Biju's.** The Fourth Hokage just smiled as he watched the conversation between the two. Anyway WHY DI YOU SEAK KURAMA DO YOU KNOW HOW TROUBLE YOU HAVE CUASED FRO BOTH OF US! Yes, I do know how much pain I have caused you my son. WA was being wait I am your son you sealed Kurama inside of your son and caused us all of this pain? it was never meant to cause you pain but to make you a hero. However, your last name was kept an S-Rank secret to protect you from my enemies. Minato said while looking down. **Minato I forgive you; however, I would like to ask you if you can release the seal you placed on Naruto so that I may grant him the gift all of my chakra and my summoning contract, that is not all I wish to give the last thing would to unlock his ancient bloodline that I found when I was looking thru his DNA. So what do you say Minato?** I accept however Will stay here to watch you do it to ensure my sons safety but there is a catch he may not so or rely on this power until he passes his gennin test is that understood Naruto. Yes, I understand dad but how will I learn how to control and my supposed hidden blood line? Me and Kurama will teach you in here and science time doesn't flow the same as outside then we can train in here. Minato said seriously. So Kurama what do I need to do to get your Chakra? **First Minato needs to take down the seal on my cell. So mina to if you would.** Great sea release and blue chakra formed around his finger tips that he then slammed into to the cell lock. **Thank you minato.** Not a problem just make sure Naruto is safe that is all I ask. **You have my word now first off touch fists with me.** As Naruto bumped fists with Kurama Red chakra started flowing into Naruto who started to gain an orange glow do to his and Kurama's combining. **Now here are the foxes summoning contract you will sign your name with your blood.** Ok I will Kurama. As Naruto signed the contract minato quietly asked what ancient bloodline does Naruto have. **The rennigan.** Ok Kurama I am counting on you teaching him how to use it. Hey Kurama What are the hand seals for the contract? **Huh the hand seals they are dragon tiger dragon fox Naruto.** AS Naruto used the appropriate hand seals and a puff of smoke and a small red fox with 2 tails appeared. Naruto that is a companion summon he will be with you for the rest of your life so you should name him _. Hmmm a name what is a good name I got it,_ your name shall be magmaro, Kura, Uzamaki/Namikaze. What do you think Magmaro? Fine I wil. **Hah about time.** Thanks Kurama Naruto said as he rolled his eyes. Wait I want to try something. Sudenly The whole mindscape started to change into a lust forest with a resting area large trees for Kurama to sleep under and a training area. **Thank yo Naruto tomorrow we will begin you training oh and your father disappeared but he avers me his memories that I will Gove to you tomorrow ok.** Ok let's go Magmaro. Yeah.

 **A.N Hope you guys enjoy**


End file.
